War of the Rowdy Rodents!
War of the Rowdy Rodents! is the 11th episode in "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script Sypnosis - Boko and the Mouse compete to see who will be the best Rowdy Rodent out there! Who will win? (It starts off with Sunny in her garden) Sunny: Alright! It should take a while but soon the cabbage should be growing good! Wait a minute. Wheres the fertilizer? Oh! I think I left it in the shed! Let me go get it! (Sunny then enters her shed. Meanwhile, Boko enters the garden) Boko: Hehe! (Boko grabs some of the cabbage) Boko: That'll teach you for beating me up! (Boko then leaves in his hole) (Sunny then comes back) Sunny: Alright! (Sunny notices her cabbage is gone) Sunny: WHAT THE- (Sunny then sees a hole under the cabbage. She then facepalms) Sunny: Oh my God. When will he stop! (Sunny then gets to her phone) Sunny: Yeah hi Bugs! Your son keeps on stealing my crops! I thought you told him to stop! I DON'T CARE IF HE- ugh! I'm sorry if I'm yelling but I am really tired of Boko stealing from my garden. If you could just keep him away from my garden? Thanks! Goodbye! (It then switches to Boko entering his home. He then sees Bugs and Lola with not amused faces) Boko: Um! This is a green football! (Boko then gets thrown into his room) Boko: Great! (It then switches to Mario in his house watching TV) Mario: Man! I wonder how dinners going? (Chef Pee Pee is then making something to eat for Mario) Chef Pee Pee: Mmm Mmm MM! Man this smells delicous! (The Mouse then comes out of his hole) Mouse: Time to get me something to eat! (Mouse then goes into the fridge. Nothing good is in there) Mouse: Aww! (Mouse then sees a crater of Cheese right next to Chef Pee Pee) Mouse: Oh boy! (The Mouse then gets up there and steals the cheese) Mouse: Bingo! Chef Pee Pee: *Sniff* Ahh! Délicieux! Now its time to add the ch- (He then notices the cheese is missing) Chef Pee Pee: WAIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CHEESE? (Chef Pee Pee then sees the mouse entering his hole with the cheese. The Mouse sees Chef Pee Pee) Mouse: Aw s**t! Chef Pee Pee: YOU LITTLE SLUT! (Chef Pee Pee then tries to grab the mouse but the mouse goes inside his hole) Chef Pee Pee: F**K! (It then switches to the mouse in his hole) Mouse: That was a close one! (It then switches to Bugs outside Boko's room) Boko: Can I come out now? Bugs: Buddy! This is the third time you stole from Sunny! Boko: Well when can I come out? Bugs: When you're sorry! Boko: Well fine! I am sorry! (Bugs then shrugs and opens the door) Bugs: If Sunny tells me you stole from her again, you are staying in there for a week! Understand? Boko: Yes sir! Friken idiot! Bugs: Huh? Boko: It was nothing! I'm gonna go play outside! (Boko then goes outside) Bugs: Don't cause trouble! (Boko then comes out of the burrow) Boko: Stupid flower! Always causing me trouble! If she wants to be alone, I'll leave her alone! I'm just gonna go to the woods! (Boko then hops to the woods) (It then switches to the Mouse finished eating the cheese) Mouse: Aw man! I'm stuffed! That was a huge piece of cheese! Anyways, I think I want to eat something healthy! Let me see what they have! (Mouse then goes to the fridge. It is then locked) Mouse: Huh? Chef Pee Pee: THATS THE ONE WHO STOLE MY CHEESE! Mario: You! Mouse: Aw crap! (Mouse then jumps out the window) Mario: To make sure he doesn't come back, I'm gonna call High and Grodo! Chef Pee Pee: Alright Mario! (Mouse is then seen in the forest) Mouse: Man! I'm so hungry! All I want is something healthy to eat! (Mouse then sees a garden) Mouse: Oh boy! Maybe the garden has something! (Mouse then runs to the garden. He then sees Sunny trying to pull out a carrot) Mouse: That carrot looks healthy enough! But should I ask her? Nah! I was able to run from Mario, I can run from her! (Sunny is struggling trying to pull out the carrot) Sunny: F**k! That carrot is hard to pull out! I need to get something! (Sunny leaves to her shed) (The Mouse then comes up. He then tries to pull the carrot) Mouse: Shoot! This thing is deep in! Let me try something! (The Mouse then digs around the carrot) Mouse: Perfect! (The Mouse then grabs the carrot and runs away) Sunny: Alright! I got what I nee- (Sunny drops her tools as she sees her carrot is gone) Sunny: BOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It then switches to Boko hopping home) Boko: Man! I love the forest! It's so peaceful! I wish to go there again someday! (Boko then enters the burrow. He then comes in and sees Lola with a scared face and Bugs furious) Boko: What? (Bugs then throws Boko in his room) Bugs: I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL FROM HER GARDEN AND YOU WOULD JUST LIE TO US?! Boko: I didn't steal from her garden! What the hell are you talking about- Bugs: DON'T TALK BACK TO US! (Bugs then slams the door) Lola: You think we went hard on him? What if he didn't steal from Sunny? Bugs: Lola! Don't make this hard for me! Sunny told me and I always believe her! (Bugs then walks away) Lola: *sigh* Boko: But I didn't steal from her! (It then switches to the mouse eating a carrot in the woods) Mouse: Bleh! This carrot tastes like dirt! (Mouse then throws away the carrot) Mouse: What do I do now? Oh! I know! (The Mouse then leaves the forest. It switches back to Boko) Boko: ITS NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T STEAL FROM HER! MY PARENTS JUST HATE ME! Ugh! I wish I was dead! (Boko then looks under his bed and sees shovels) Boko: Bingo! (Boko then digs out of his room) Boko: You'll be sorry for blaming me for something I didn't do! (Boko then leaves) (Lola then enters Boko's room) Lola: Hey Boko? I'm sorry about your fa- (Lola then sees Boko gone) Lola: *Sigh* I knew it! I just knew it! I'm gonna go find him! Telling Bugs would just make him more angry! (Lola then puts on her coat and leaves the burrow) (The Mouse is then seen near a waterfall) Mouse: Now this is relaxing! Boko: Stupid Mom! Stupid Dad! STUPID SUNNY! (The Mouse then sees Boko) Mouse: Oh look! (Boko then walks down) Boko: Huh? Who are you? Mouse: Oh I don't have a name! Just call me... the Mouse! Boko: Whatever! Where did you come from? Mouse: Oh I was just about to get something! Later! (The Mouse then leaves) Boko: Screw this! I'm going back to the woods! (Boko then leaves) (It then switches to the mouse grabbing another carrot from Sunny's garden) Mouse: This time! I'm gonna try to wash it! (Mouse then leaves) (Boko then sees the Mouse) Boko: What the hell is he doing? (Sunny then comes out and sees another Carrot gone) Sunny: God damn it! (Sunny then sees Boko) Sunny: YOU! (Sunny then walks straight up to Boko) Boko: Wait Sunny! I didn't steal from you! Sunny: DON'T LIE TO ME! (Sunny grabs Boko and slams him to the ground) Sunny: STAY THE F**K AWAY FROM MY GARDEN! OR I WILL CHOP YOUR FLUFFY TAIL OFF! (Sunny in a state of rage then walks back to her garden) (Boko then sees Mouse. He then remembers when Bugs blamed him) Boko: YOU! Mouse: Me? (Boko walks straight up to the mouse) Mouse: You need anything? Boko: YOU STOLE FROM SUNNYS AND MADE MY PARENTS BLAME ME FOR IT! YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE! Mouse: Hey I'm sorry! Okay! Boko: If you're sorry, then tell them the truth! Mouse: I can't do that? Have you seen how angry she is right now?! She might turn me into Mouse stew that's for sure! Boko: I had it with you mouse! You think you're so tricky?! Well I bet I can be trickier! Mouse: Oh yeah? Boko: Yeah! As a matter of fact! I challenge you to a war! A War of the Rowdy Rodents! Mouse: Okay! I love a fun challenge! Boko: Oh it will be more than fun! Heh heh heh! (It then switches to a stadium. A bunch of people are on bleachers yabbering. Culdee then walks up to the stage) Culdee: Alright! Everybody settle down! I SAID SETTLE DOWN! (Everyone then shuts up) Culdee: Thank you! First of all I thank you and welcome you to War of the Rowdy Rodents! A contest that will see who is the bestest, trickiest, and rowdiest of them all! We will see who will be the one who will win! Now, I'd like to present to you, He originated in MarioFan's stories, the one who died in his debut and later revived! Please welcome, the M-M-M-Mouse! (The Mouse then comes up. Everybody cheers) Mouse: It's so great to see you guys! Culdee: And our next contestant! He is small but big at evil! Cute but ugly at heart! This guy got Rh's story hated by MarioFan! Please welcome! B-B-B-B-Boko! (Boko then comes out. People start booing. However a bunch of villains cheer) Boko: Wow! Tough crowd! Culdee: Alright! Settle the hell down! To see who will win this battle, these two will participate in different challenges! Tari: Wait? Challenges!? Firestar: Now thats just ripping off "War of the Two Females!"! Culdee: Hey! This ain't your story! So shut up! Any ways! These two will participate in different challenges! Winner gets! Well we haven't decided who the winner will get but whatever! Lets begin the challenges! NC: LETS GO B**HES! Challenge #1: Nutjobs! Announcer: A bunch of Squirrels will be throwing nuts out of the tree. It is up for the two challengers to catch the Nuts with the baskets given. The first one to fail to catch a nut loses! Boko: This challenge will be a piece of cake! Mouse: Yeah don't Jinx it! Announcer: THREE!!! TWO!! ONE! GET THIS FRIKEN PARTY STARTED! (Squirrel 1 then comes out of the tree) Squirrel 1: Head up! (Squirrel 1 then throws a nut) Boko: Woah! (Boko catches the nut) Boko: Ha Ha! (A few Squirrels come out and start throwing nuts. Boko and Mouse proceed to catch the nuts) Boko: This is easy! Female Squirrel: We got more nuts coming! Mouse: Wait what? (A bunch of Squirrels come out and throw a crap ton of nuts) Boko: HOLY! (Boko and Mouse then quickly keep catching nuts) Sunny: That is a crap ton of nuts! Cody: Heh! Nuts! (Suddenly Mouse then misses a nut) Mouse: NO! Announcer: It looks like The Mouse has missed a nut! Boko wins! Boko: YES! I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mouse: Yeah! Stop rubbing it in my face! Boko: What? That I won? (Mouse then grabs a nut and throws it at Boko's face) Mouse: No one likes braggers! Challenge #2: Kaard Kitchen! Announcer: Roulx Kaard will go around judging your Mac and Cheese. You must make the perfect Mac and Cheese to please Roulx! If you don't, then you will see! Mouse: Mac and Cheese! That sounds easy! I seen the Chef Guy make it all the time! Boko: I bet I could do a good job! Announcer: On your marks! Get set! GO! (They then start making the Mac and Cheese) Mouse: The first thing to make Mac and Cheese is, Milk! Noodles! And cheese powder! (The Mouse then mixes them up and cooks it) Boko: Lets see! If I have to make Mac and Cheese, I would make it like! Noodles! Skim Milk! Raw Cheese! And some Onion Cream! Onion Cream: HEY PUT ME DOWN- (Boko then throws Onion Cream in the pot) Boko: Then we just leave it to cook! Announcer: ALRIGHT! TIMES UP! Mouse: Wait what? Boko: Its not even done yet! (Roulx Kaard then comes in. He then goes up to The Mouse) Mouse: I made some great Mac and Cheese! (Roulx Kaard then tastes the Mac and Cheese. He then gives a thumbs up) Mouse: YES! (Roulx Kaard then runs to Boko) Boko: Try it! (Roulx Kaard then tastes the Mac and Cheese. He then throws up everything including Onion Cream) Onion Cream: YES! I'M FREE- (Suddenly Onion Cream gets shot. It was revealed Mcree shot him) Mcree: Its high noon! Guy: Uh actually its 12:30! Mcree: MY LIFE IS A LIE! (Mcree then jumps out the window) (Roulx Kaard then does a death stare at Boko) Boko: What? Roulx Kaard: I'M MAKING F**KING MAC AND CHEESE! AND NO BODY CAN STOP ME! (Roulx Kaard then grabs Boko and throws him into a football field) Announcer: ITS A TOUCH DOWN! Boko: Ow! My hea- OH SH*T! (Boko is then trampled by a bunch of Football players) Boko: Ow! Mouse: Had enough yet? Boko: No! I'm still in the game baby! Culdee: Uh! Anyways! Lets get into the next challenge! Challenge #3: The Walking Dead! Announcer: A bunch of Zombies also known as Walkers are scattered around the place. Supply drops can also be found that can include weapons for defense and survival material! First one to get bitten loses! (Boko and The Mouse are in the woods) Mouse: This place looks darker then usual! (Boko then sees a hoard of walkers coming to them) Boko: Oh crap! Mouse: Well I'm outa here! (The Mouse and Boko then split. The Mouse is seen running through the woods) Mouse: I need to find one of those supply drops! (Suddenly a walker comes out of nowhere) Mouse: S**T! (The Mouse then swings around the walker) Mouse: HAHA! (He then looks infront of him and sees a hoard of Walkers) Mouse: OH CRAP! (The Mouse then sees a supply drop) Mouse: Yes! (The Mouse then jumps on each of the walker's heads. He then gets to the supply drop and opens it) Mouse: An AK-47! Don't mind if I do! (Mouse then grabs the AK-47 and shoots the walkers killing them) Mouse: That was easy! (It then switches back to Boko. He is hiding in a shack) Boko: Okay! If I don't make noise then I'm gonna be okay! (Boko then sees a box) Boko: I wonder whats in this? (Boko then looks in the box and sees an alive walker head) Boko: GAH! How is that thing still alive? (Boko then thinks) Boko: Hmmmm! I got an idea! (Boko grabs the walker head) Boko: Don't bite me! Okay! (The Walker head grunts) Boko: I'll take that as a, "You better be careful!". (Boko runs with the walker head) (The Mouse is seen shooting more Walkers. He then runs out of Ammo) Mouse: CRAPPITY CRAP! (Boko then comes out with the walker head) Boko: I only have one shot! (Boko throws the Walker Head. The head then lands next to Mouse) Boko: SH*T! Mouse: Hey little guy! Maybe I can use you for some bowling! (The mouse grabs the walker head and uses it as a bowling ball to knock over all of the walkers) Mouse: Bingo! Boko: Shoot! (Boko then gets bitten by a walker) Boko: AGH! Announcer: Boko has been bitten! Mouse wins! Boko: GAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! (Suddenly a siren is heard. The walkers get attracted and walk towards the noise) Mouse: You okay pal? Boko: NO! IT F**KING HURTS! Announcer: Take this! (Someone then throws a medkit at Boko. But it is bigger than him) Boko: HOW THE F**K AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THIS!? Announcer: F**k it! We are taking him to a hospital. After that, we begin round 4! (It then switches to a few hours later) Announcer: Sorry it took a while! Lets get right on to the next challenge! Challenge 4: Survival in the sky! Announcer: Each contender is in different planes, however on each plane there are gremlins trying to break down the plane. First one to lose their plane loses! (It starts off with Boko in his plane) Boko: Alright! All I have to do is make sure my plane doesn't get destroyed! Easy! (It switches to a gremlin in one of the wings) Gremlin 1: Time to destroy this plane! Muahahahahaha! (The Gremlin tries to chop of the wing with a buzzsaw but Boko sees him) Boko: Oh no you don't! (Boko comes up) Gremlin 1: Wait wha- (Boko then beats up the gremlin and throws him off the plane) Boko: Haha! (It switches back to the Mouse on his plane) Mouse: Alright! I just need to make sure this plane survives! (Suddenly the plane starts to go down) Mouse: Huh? Whats going on? I need to get to the cockpit! (Mouse enters the cockpit and sees a gremlin driving the plane downwards) Mouse: Oh no you don't! Gremlin 2: Aw s**t! (The Gremlin tries to run away but the mouse grabs him) Gremlin 2: LET ME GO! Mouse: Sorry pal! (The Mouse then throws the gremlin out of the plane. The Gremlin then goes in the jet turbine shredding him into pieces. One of the pieces caused the turbine to be blocked) Mouse: Aw s**t! (The Mouse tries to stop the plane but the plane hits a lake) Mouse: DAMN IT! Announcer: The Mouse's plane has fallen! Boko wins! Sunny: Come on! Why can't the mouse win! Murder Man: You're doing great Boko! Garfield: I don't care who wins. I just care for the food! (Garfield then proceeds to eat a hot dog) Boko: Hah! I'm gonna win this in no time! Challenge 5: Five Nights at Thomas'. Announcer: Your job is to survive at Knapford Station. However it isn't as easy as it seems! You are not alone as there are a bunch of train monsters. First one get caught loses! (It then switches to Mouse and Boko at Knapford) Mouse: Well! I'm gonna go in the computer room! Boko: You can do that! I'm gonna look around! (Boko then walks across the tracks. He almost gets ran over by James) Boko: HEY! WATCH IT! (Boko then looks out the window and sees Bertie) Boko: Dafuq you looking at? Frik off m8! (Bertie then goes away) Boko: F***ing stalkers! (Boko then hears a whislte. Boko looks out the window and sees Thomas) Boko: F**k! (Mouse is then seen playing Mope.io on the computer) Mouse: Yes! I'm almost to the dragon! (Suddenly the computer glitches. A face with the words GWR.EXE is seen on the computer) Mouse: WHAT THE HELL? Duck: Hello mouse! You want your computer back? Mouse: Yeah! I was so close to getting to Dragon! Duck: Find me three micro chips! If you don't, your computer is mine! Mouse: Fine! (The Mouse then proceeds to find the chips) Mouse: I found them! Duck: Excellent! Also, look out behind you! Mouse: What? (Suddenly Thomas is seen behind Mouse. Mouse then turns around) Thomas: BOO! Mouse: GAH! (The Mouse then proceeds to run) Thomas: Get back here! (The Mouse then runs into the computer room and locks the door. He then looks out the window) Mouse: Hah! Call yourself number one! you cant get to me! (Thomas tries to open the door but it is locked) Mouse: Hah! Sucker! (Thomas then puts up the middle finger and leaves) Mouse: Heh! I'm gonna win this! (Boko is seen roaming around the platforms. He almost gets run over by Percy) Boko: My God! What is with these people not watching the tracks! (Boko then goes across the tracks, he then gets run over by Gordon) Boko: AGH! (Boko then lands on the ground) Boko: HEY! YOU DON'T RUN ME OVER! (Thomas then grabs Boko by the ear) Boko: AGH! LET ME GO! Thomas: Choo choo motherf**ker! (Thomas then throws Boko in the window) Announcer: Boko has been caught! The Mouse wins! Mouse: This challenge is so f**king easy! Boko: Yeah! Hopefully you don't win the last round! Announcer: Speaking of the last round! It's time for round 6! Challenge 6: Garden heist! Announcer: Sunny's garden is filled with many vegetables but the most valuable vegetable is the golden carrot! First one to get to the golden carrot wins! (Mouse and Boko then walk up to the garden) Mouse: Good luck dude! Boko: I don't think I need luck! (The two then enter the garden. Sunny then sees them) Sunny: You're not getting any carrot without a fight! (The two then see the golden carrot) Boko: MINE! Mouse: NO! ITS MINE! (The two run towards the carrot but are blocked by Sunny with a pitchfork) Sunny: Going somewhere? Boko: F**k! Mouse: I'm gone! (The two then spilt up) Sunny: Where should I go? (Sunny sees Boko) Sunny: Of course! It has to be Boko! (Sunny then chases after Boko) Sunny: COME HERE! (Boko then hides in a hole) Sunny: You can't stay in there forever! (The Mouse then goes after the carrot. But an electric fence comes up. He stops running) Mouse: That was close! How am I gonna get past that electric fence? (Sunny then grabs a piece of dynamite) Sunny: Time to die rodent! (Sunny lights the dynamite and throws it in the hole) (The Dynamite then gets thrown out) Sunny: SHOOT! (Sunny throws the dynamite before it explodes) Onion Cream: Man I hate getting shot! (The dynamite then lands near Onion Cream) Onion Cream: AH FU- (The dynamite explodes killing him) Sunny: I'm gonna get you Boko! Lets go see how the mouse is doing? (The Mouse examines the fence) Mouse: Theres got to be a way to get through there! Sunny: Sup moron! Mouse: SHOOT! (The Mouse then runs) Mouse: Don't you remember the time I went shopping with you at Zulzo's! Sunny: It was a great and awkward time. But I have to at least catch you because of the rules! Mouse: I guess so! Sunny: Good! NOW GET OVER HERE! Mouse: Nope! (The Mouse then jumps over Sunny) Sunny: WAHT THE- Mouse: Wasook! Ninja Skills! (The Mouse then runs. Sunny goes after him but her pitchfork is then stuck in a bear trap) Sunny: F**K! (While Sunny is trying to get the pitchfork out, Boko exits his hole) Boko: I need to get that carrot! (Boko then goes to the shed and find the power lever) Boko: BOO YAH! (Boko then pulls the lever and the electric fence turns off) Boko: BINGO! Mouse: The electric fence has turned off! Now is my chance to get the carrot! Boko: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Sunny then gets her Pitchfork out of the bear trap) Sunny: NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING IT! (Sunny then goes after the carrot along with Boko and Mouse. Sunny then trips and falls in a tomato bush. Boko then kicks Mouse in the face and grabs the carrot) Boko: YES! Mouse: No fair! He kicked me! Boko: YES! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! IN YOUR F**KING FACE MOUSE! Culdee: Actually it was a tie! Boko and Mouse: I'm sorry what? Culdee: Both of you won three games! Therefor it is a tie! Boko: No! I want a rematch! Mouse: I bet I can win! Boko: No I will! Mouse: UP YOURS BOKO! (Lola then enters) Lola: Boko! Boko: What? Lola: I've been looking for you around! Where have you been? Boko: I was fighting the rat! Mouse: Um! I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse! Boko: Same thing! Mouse: NO IT IS NOT! Lola: Just stop this now! Just come home before Bugs gets mad! Bugs: I'm already mad! Lola: Bugs! Bugs: Boko, I told you to stay in your room and you think you can just leave! Boko: Well thats why you don't blame me for something I didn't do! Bugs: BULLS**T! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! Boko: Make me! Bugs: EXCUSE ME! (Boko then jumps in a small hole. Bugs tries to get him out of the hole) Bugs: BOKO BUNNY! YOU GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT! Boko: NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU ARE SORRY! Sunny: What does he mean by its not his fault? Mouse: Oh yeah! To tell you the truth, I was the one who stole the carrots from your garden. Sunny: What? Mouse: Sorry! Sunny: You could have just asked and I would have given you some! Mouse: I know! I was just to hungry to ask! Sunny: Well I forgive you! Mouse: Thanks! Bugs: LOLA! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET BOKO OUT! Lola: Boko! Listen to your father! Boko: NO! Lola: *sigh* I give up! (Lola then walks away) Bugs: LOLA WHERE THE F**K ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME GET BOKO! Lola: Sorry honey but you are on your own! Bugs: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Mouse: Well that was a crazy ending to our story! Sunny: Yeah! (The camera then pans out to the sky) (It then switches to midnight where Culdee is playing Fortnite) Culdee: YES! I GOT A KILL! (Culdee continues playing. It then switches to Culdee's backyard where there is a gravestone. The grave says "R.I.P Fellet. You deserve better". Suddenly Lighting strikes the gravestone. The screen then turns black. A distorted female voice is heard) ???: Where am I? (The episode then ends) Trivia * This marks the first time the Mouse appears in a "CuldeeFell Shortz!" episode. * An unofficial sequel by Rh390110478 would be made called "Mouse Trouble!". * The official sequel is set to come out during 2020. It will also feature challenges suggested by the readers. Challenges can be suggested here until February 21st, 2020. Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Squirrels Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mcree Episodes Category:Roulx Kaard Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Duck Episodes Category:Walkers Episodes